Secret Wonders
by AnxiousMutt
Summary: Matt's family is murdered and he's going to renew his life, but what happens when the killer finds his way to him? Only time and love will tell. Rated M for later chapters. R&R please! My first fanfic!
1. Rescued

I sit in the back of the car, the cold from outside still clinging to my skin. I tuck my arms into my vest, continuously watching out the window, my eyes devouring the landscape flying past the window, etching it into my mind.

Why did it happen to me?

My family, all gone. And I couldn't do anything. What a help I am. I just watched them kill my family as I cowered in the closet. I saw them die with my own eyes.

Sighing, I turn back to the driver of the vehicle, an elderly man with a mustache who told me to call him "Wammy." Why, I don't know, but I don't ask. He promised me that he would take me somewhere safe, away from the pain and memories. To Wammy's House.

"Wammy?" I ask, leaning forward on the seat, "Could you, uh, turn up the heat just a little bit?"

He nods, turning the knob for the heat. I grow warmer almost instantly.

Slowly I dug my hand into my only bag of belongings to grab my Gameboy. I turned it on, sighing happily as the light turned green and stayed that way.

As I started the game, the Pokemon music started playing. I took a quick glance up at Wammy, noticing the slight smirk on his wrinkled face.

I turned the volume down, choosing my trainer, heading straight for some wild pokemon. More/less the rest of the ride was a blur of bubblebeams and thundershocks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It must have been hours that I was sleeping in the car, but that didn't please me.

Wammy was shaking me awake ever so slightly, so I gave in and started gathering up my belongings from the back seat, shoving them into my bag.

I must have looked like an alien when I stepped out of the car since Wammy chuckled next to me.

This place was fucking HUGE. Seriously though, the towering white walls made me feel like an ant in a trap.

Closing my mouth, I followed the old man into the building through the front doors, to my new home.

My fingers twitched anxiously, all of the bad thoughts racing out of my brain at once.

_Will anyone talk to me?_

_What would happen if nobody wanted to be my friend?_

_What if nobody cares?_

Wammy seemed to sense the intense stress vibes flying from my 10 year old body, hence the fact that his hand rested on my shoulder as he told me, "You'll be fine," as we moved into the main office.

I believed him.


	2. Renewal

I sat in the office with Wammy and another older man, who I later learned his name was Roger.

"Mail Jeevas, Welcome to Wammy's," said Wammy, Roger smiling next to him.

I pretty much sat there with a dumfounded look on my face. Pfft, Its just natural for me.

"Mail, from now on you will be known as Matt, and nobody shall know your actual name. All past information will be erased to keep you safe."

"Alright," I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Damn fluorescents.

Wammy chuckled, handing me a pair of orange-tinted goggles.

"Here, these are for you. We knew you had some eye problems, so we personally went out and bought these to help."

I nodded, grabbing them while mumbling a gracious, "Thank you." They fit perfectly, covering the lights and everyone in the room with an orange tint.

"Since you're pretty much set, I guess you can head down to your room," Wammy said, pulling out a keycard. "You'll be sharing room 127 with another student. Both of you will have no classes for the next two days so he can show you around and you can get familiar with the building, alright?"

I nodded, grabbing the class schedule from Wammy before turning to walk out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After wandering around for what seemed like hours, I finally found my room. Damnit, this place seems even bigger indoors!

I slid my keycard into the slot on the door, hearing a click. I slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open to reveal a dark, empty room. Good.

I walked over to the bed that seemed like it wasn't in use and placed my bag on it. Then I started unpacking, placing things in the drawers under my bed.

God, it smelt like chocolate in here.

I almost shit my pants as the door opened, making me jump.

In walked a boy about the same age as me, wearing a leather vest and pants, a small metal cross lying in the middle of the vest. Blonde hair covered his eyes.

All I could do was look.


End file.
